


Numb (Winchester x sister!reader)

by writethe100



Series: Numb [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Ever since Y/N parted ways with the hunting life, her and Dean’s relationship fell apart. They reunite after over two years and decide to find dad along with Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Halloween and it was time to have some fun. Life in UCLA has been fun so far; It was my third year in college and honestly, it has been the best years of my life. I missed my brothers and my father but the hunting life just wasn’t for me. 

After Sam left us to go to Stanford, a year later I followed his footsteps and chose the “apple pie” life. Dad didn’t appreciate Sam leaving but surprisingly he was fine with me taking a different path. Dean on the other hand didn’t take it well. 

He believed that the Winchesters needed to live the hunting lifestyle because it’s “family business”. I didn’t see why I had to choose that path when I had a choice to go to college. Being only a year younger than Sam, we were really close and I considered him my best friend; I understood why he wanted to leave and he supported me when I decided to go to college. I wish Dean understood us but he didn’t and he never will.

Alex, my boyfriend pulled me into the bar as he gave me a bottle of beer. 

‘Happy Halloween babe. Sexy costume.’ he smirks as he compliments my Catwoman costume.

‘You don’t look so bad yourself’ I kissed my boyfriend who’s dressed as batman. After Alex pullrf away, I chug the bottle. 

‘Don’t drink too much, I want us to be able to get it on tonight.’ he winked as I giggled. 

Thinking about it for a little bit, I hummed. ‘Hmm, if you dance with me I won’t drink a lot.’ 

‘Aw, you know I don’t dance.’ Alex whined. 

Holding his hand, I led him to the dance floor. ‘C’mon, I’ll teach you.’

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

I heard noises coming from the room. I tossed to face Alex and mumbled, ‘Why are you being loud?’ 

‘Not me, I thought it was you.’ he replied back as he spoke softly. 

Quickly sitting up, I saw two shadows in my room. ‘What the fuck!?’ 

The light turned on and revealed my two older brothers. I’ve seen Sam couple of times a year, since we’re hours away but I haven’t seen Dean since I left the house. 

‘Wow, you’re cursing now. Told you college isn’t right.’ Dean nagged. 

‘You don’t see me for over 2 years and that’s the first thing you say?’ I rolled my eyes. ‘What do you want?’ 

‘Who is that boy in your bed?’ he ignored me, pointing at Alex. 

I sighed, ‘Dean, why are you here?’ 

Knowing that Dean wouldn’t drop the conversation about the boy in my bed, Sam stepped in. ‘Dad is in danger. And Dean wants us to help him find dad.’ 

‘Oh, you want my help?’ I looked at Dean with a stern look. It hasn’t been easy dealing with my brother, the person I looked up to, hating on my decision on leaving. I always loved Dean as my big brother and now I just see him as a selfish person. 

‘He’s our father. He needs our help.’ Dean tried to convince me. Ignoring him, I stepped out of the room, seeing our childhood car out in the parking lot. Dean and Sam follows me outside as I turned around to face them. 

‘Sam, why are you helping him? You’re about to graduate soon, don’t ruin this for yourself.’ 

‘Don’t worry, Dean said he’s going to bring us back by Monday.’ 

Dean turned to me, ‘Y/N, you’re a hunter. You’re not meant to do this. Just come with us.’ It’s not the fact that I didn’t want to go. I missed my father too and I want to help him, but what happens when I save him? I’m couldn’t deal with another argument with Dean again about coming back to college. 

‘Why do you need my help? Last time I checked, you were never speaking to me again.’ I recalled the conversation we had the last time we saw each other. 

Sam raised his eyebrows as he faced Dean. ‘You said what Dean?’

‘It doesn’t matter now, that was over 2 years ago.’ 

‘What about “I’m sorry I was a dick”? Maybe then I’ll forgive you.’ Dean was too stubborn to admit he was wrong. Of course I knew this because me and him were exactly alike; That’s why we argued so much.

Dean took my hand, dragging me into the impala. I shouted at him to let me go but he wouldn’t listen. The yanking and struggling to get out didn’t work.

‘Y/N, it’s for dad. Deal with it!’ Dean shouted as he held on to me. 

‘Uhh, guys?’ Sam pointed to my dorm room; it was burning and Alex was still in there.

‘Alex…’ I mumbled as I quickly left Dean’s arms as his grip loosened up. I opened the door to my room and saw that Alex on the ceiling. With tears falling from my eyes, I constantly called out his name. 

‘It’s him.’ Dean said under his breath as he saw my boyfriend on the ceiling.

Sam held on to me as I cried into his chest, helping me walk out of the burning room along with Dean. I looked over at Dean, who was still staring at my room as he leaned on the impala. 

‘What do you mean it’s him?’ I questioned Dean as I sniffled. 

‘He’s the demon that killed mom.’ 

I slowly nodded, pulling away from Sam’s hug. ‘Then let’s go find that son of a bitch.’


	2. Chapter 2

Being back on the road with my brothers was strange. It was back to eating cheap fast food everyday, uncomfortable bedding at smelly motels and of course killing the supernaturals. It felt like I never left; I didn’t lose my skills and weirdly, I think I got better.

All the months of looking for dad has led us to a dead end. I knew that the hunt for dad was hard but I didn’t think it was going to be this exhausting and stressful. I really missed dad and I hope everything was fine with him.

Sam was on his laptop looking for some new hunts to save some more innocent people. Dean and I laid on the motel bed, watching some weird cartoon we’ve never seen before. Then there was a knock on the door.

Dean and I looked at each other, waiting for one of us to get the door.

‘Go.’ he commanded as he motioned me to get the door. As I rolled my eyes, I got up.

‘Hey sweet pea. Nice seeing you again.’ My father greeted me with a grin on his face.

Hugging him tightly, I beamed. 'Dad, I missed you so much.’

As I pulled away from dad, Dean approached him to give a hug. Sam stayed still in his seat, watching us reunite.

Their relationship was really complicated ever since they had a fight about Sam going to college. I know Sam doesn’t hate dad, he just wanted his support just like how I wanted Dean’s support.

'Hey kid.’ Dad smiled at Sam as he smiled back.

'So dad, what’s been going on?’ Dean questioned him.

'Azazel, the demon that killed mom wants me dead. And I need you guys’ help. We need to find the Colt.’

Dean shook his head, 'Dad, that can take forever. Do you have any leads?’

'No.’ Dad spoke as he sat down on the bed. 'I asked all my hunter friends and they don’t know either.’

'So what are we supposed to do?’ said Sam.

'We need to start looking. Let’s leave tomorrow morning.’

'Alright, I’ll have time to catch up on my work then.’ I blabbed, facing Sam. 'Can you help me, Sam?’

Dean huffed, 'Now is not the time for college work, Y/N. Dad’s life is on the line.’

I rolled my eyes, 'He just said he wants to leave in the morning.’

'Go ahead Y/N.’ Dad smiled. 'Just don’t stay up late. We have a long day tomorrow.’

I grabbed the laptop. 'Thanks dad.’ I said as I grabbed Sam’s hand and led him to the roof where we can have peace and quiet.

'Are we allowed up here?’ Sam chuckled.

'No idea.’ I giggled as I turn to Sam. 'So I didn’t bring you up here for college work.’

Sam crinkled his eyebrows, instantly looking worried. 'Are you okay?’

'Yeah but first, I wanted to ask how things have been with dad?’

'I mean, I feel like it’ll always be like this, you know? I don’t think we will never see eye to eye.’ Sam sighed.

Hugging my brother from the side, I leaned my head on his shoulder. 'I get it, that’s how I feel with Dean too.’

'You guys were always close. Dean will eventually see that he’s being dumb. He’ll come around Y/N, don’t worry.’

I nodded, 'I’m sorry about you and dad. If you need me with anything, I’m always here.’

'Nah, it’s okay. I doubt our relationship will change between us. And honestly, I don’t really care. I have you and Dean.’

'Of course you have me. I’m always here for you Sammy.’

He rolled his eyes as I called him by his childhood nickname. 'Also, I have something to tell you but I don’t know how you’ll react.’

Sam’s smile fell, curious of what I’m going to tell him. 'What is it?’

'I don’t think that’s dad.’

His eyebrows rose, 'Are you sure?’

'I’m a hundred percent sure, Sam.’

Sam took a deep breath, 'This can be risky, Y/N. How can you be so sure?’

'Because dad knew where the Colt was. And I have it.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; death

Sam’s eyes widen, ‘Wait. How d-’

‘When I left for college, dad gave it to me. He said that it’ll keep it hidden if I kept it. That’s why I know that that’s not dad.’

‘We’re going to have to tell Dean, right now.’ 

I nodded, figuring out a way to lure him out without “dad” being suspicious. Texting Dean that the car has a scratch on it, he rushed outside to the car.

'Dean!’ I whispered to my oldest brother, motioning him to come. He came up the roof as he tried to figure out who messed up his car.

'Did you see who did it?’ Dean asked, furious.

'I only said that so you can come up here. I need to tell you something Dean.’ As I look over at him, I told him about Dad possibly being possessed.

He huffed, not believing what I said. 'You know what Y/N, if you didn’t want to come and save dad you could’ve said so.’

'Dean, I have proof.’ I said as I tried to stop him from leaving.

'Sure, your made up stories are great proof. Like I’m going to believe that.’ He shrugged my hand off, stomping away back to the room.

I looked down, disappointed at myself. Dean used to have my back all the time. What did I do to make Dean hate me so much? 

Sam put his hand on my shoulder. 'I’m sorry, Y/N…’

'We’re just going to have to do this without him.’

He nodded, 'So what’s the plan?’

As I explained Sam the plan, we went back inside. Dean looked over at me and gave a stern look which made my heart drop. The relationship with Dean became worse at this point and I wish I can do something to make it right.

'Hey kiddo, you’re doing alright?’ dad said as he gave me a warm smile. It hurt my heart to see dad’s body right in front of me, knowing that it really wasn’t him.

I nodded, 'Yeah dad. Matter of fact, Sam and I wanted to celebrate this family reunion with some beer. You up for it?’

He chuckled, 'Alright alright, one beer before we hit the hay.’

'Dean c'mon let’s have a drink.’ I smiled at my oldest brother. I know he wouldn’t say no to beer.

Sam brought four beers from the fridge, 'Cheers to the Winchesters.’

As we cheered with the bottle on our hands, we started drinking. I walked over to dad and gave him a hug. ‘I’m sorry.’ I spoke softly as I slowly tie a rope around him.

‘What’s going on?’ dad slightly laughed, not struggling to get out.

‘We know you’re not dad.’ Sam confessed. 

Dean huffed, ‘Y/N, what the hell? I told you stop with his nonsense.’

‘You know it’s me, Y/N. Listen to your brother.’

‘No.’

‘Cut the bullshit. Untie the knot. Sam, don’t encourage her.’ argued Dean. 

Dad started laughing devilishly, 'Dean, you really are the dumbest one here aren’t you?’

He turned to dad, confused. 'What are you talking about.’

'These two aren’t even hunters anymore and they’ve figured it out. And you didn’t?’ He then revealed his yellow eyes.

'I’m sorry, Dean. I just knew it wasn’t dad and I had to do something.’ I apologized to Dean as I pulled out the Colt. Dean’s eyes widen, surprised that I have it. 

'Wow, the little sister with the special Colt? I’m assuming your daddy handed that to you?’ Azazel, the yellow eyed demon chuckled.

As I aim the gun at the demon, I howled. 'And what if he did?’

'Just means that he loves you deeply doesn’t it? He could’ve handed it to Dean, his only son that’s a true hunter but gave it to you instead? What a shame for you huh, Dean?’

'Dean, don’t listen to him.’ I shouted.

'Sammy and Y/N left for college and enjoyed life while you were stuck being daddy’s little puppet.’

Dean kept a straight face as he heard his dad confess to him. Sam then reassured him, 'Dean, it’s not dad speaking. Don’t listen.’

'I swear if you keep talking, I’m going to shoot you.’

'You better not Y/N, you’ll kill dad.’ hollered Dean.

Azazel chuckled, 'Just do it, Y/N. You’ll get to kill me, the demon that ended your mother’s life. Plus your dad won’t shut up about you shooting me. He also says hi to you all. What a charming father.’

All my life we were looking for the monster that killed mom and now he’s right here in front of me. Revenge is something I’m deeply craving, especially after he killed Alex but I couldn’t do it. I didn’t want to end dad’s life as well. 

'C'mon, just shoot!’ Azazel chuckled, ‘You know, Alex was talking about you when I visited your cute dorm.’

'Don’t talk about him.’

'He said to keep my hands away from you. That he loved you and he’d want to sacrifice his life for you.’

'Stop. Shut up!’ Tears shed down my eyes, unable to control my emotion.

'Killing him was such a —’ Sam interrupted him by taking the Colt from my hand and shooting his leg, causing dad to collapse on the ground.

Azazel groaned in pain, then his yellow eyes turned back to dad’s. Sam, Dean and I quickly kneeled next to dad. As dad tried to catch his breath, Dean untied the rope around his body.

‘Kill me and kill this demon. Please.’ Dad spoke under his breath. 

‘Let us help you dad, please.’ I sobbed, crying about the whole situation. I wasn’t ready to lose my father.

He gave a soft smile, ‘Sweet pea, I love you so much. But we have to.’ 

Dad then turned to Dean. ‘You know what you have to do.’

‘No sir, this isn’t the only choice. We can help, I promise.’

‘Please, dad.’ Sam whispered. 

He chuckled as he shook his head. Then dad quickly took the Colt from Sam, drawing the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in front of where dad was buried, the moment of his death kept replaying in my head. It’s been couple of days but I couldn’t seem to snap out of it. The sound of the gun shot, his final breath, it sounded as if it just happened.

I’ve already cried out all my tears, I didn’t know what else to do. I felt weak knowing that I couldn’t save my father. He died right in front of my face and I knew there were other ways to stop the yellow eyed demon.

This is what we wanted our whole life; revenge. Getting back at the demon for killing my mother and eventually my boyfriend. Now he killed my father as well. This feeling of sweet revenge wasn’t something that I was hoping for.

I stared at the grave somehow thinking that dad will appear from behind and hug me, telling me that everything was going to be alright. I couldn’t take a step away, I felt like my feet was planted on the ground. Dean and Sam were afar, standing by the Impala.

‘Are you ready, Y/N?’ Dean shouted. It’s not that I wanted to ignored him, I just stood there in silence.

‘Y/N? We’ve been here long enough, let’s go.’

Sam defended me, 'Dean, she’s grieving. Give her some time.’

Dean huffed, 'Grieve my ass.’

'Hey, easy.’ Sam tried to calm Dean down.

'Easy? Of course it’s easy for you, Sam. You never loved dad.’ He approached me, pulling me by the shoulders. 'Enough. Now let’s go.’

'Dean, I can’t.’ I sniffled as I bit my lip, continuing to stare at dad’s grave.

He rolled his eyes, 'Why are you crying?’

'Dad is gone, Dean. He’s gone forever and I couldn’t stop him.’

He chuckled out of frustration, 'Hilarious. You didn’t care about him when you left your family for college.’

'Why can’t you understand that I wanted something else? I didn’t want to be a hunter.’

'We are hunters! We’re Winchester’s, Y/N it’s in our blood, not college and “normal life”.’

I wiped my tears away, 'No, I was actually able to stand up for myself and knew what I wanted in life. Unlike you who just did whatever dad said.’

As harsh as that sounded, I didn’t care. I was tired of Dean treating me so wrong and at this point, our relationship didn’t even matter anymore.

Approaching the car, Sam looked at me with worry in his face. I ignored him and sat in the back seat, ready for whatever Dean wanted us to do.

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

Getting back to our motel, I quickly headed to the bathroom to shower. I can hear Dean and Sam bickering in the room; hearing my name popping up couple of times I know they’re fighting about me. After a quick shower, I came back out with a towel wrapped around my body.

Dean looked over me, 'Bobby said we can stay with him. We’re heading out first thing tomorrow morning.’

'Mhmm’ I hummed as I picked out clothes to wear to sleep in. I went to the bathroom and came back out, changed.

'I’ll take the couch, you two can take the beds.’ Sam said as he started packing his stuff for the trip tomorrow.

'Dean, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m not going.’ I implied.

He looked over at me, 'Why not?’

'You know why. I’m going back to UCLA.’

'The hell you’re not. Dad would want us to be together like family.’

'What about what I want?’

He took a step towards me, 'You’ve already got what you wanted for almost 3 years.’

I turned to my other brother, 'Sammy, you want to graduate right?’

'Yeah,’ Sam sighed. 'But I don’t want to go back either. I was thinking of staying.’

Dean huffed, 'See? That’s what family is supposed to do.’

'Family is supposed to support each other no matter what.’

Sam spoke in a soft tone, 'Dean, she wants to finish school. Let her.’

'We talked about this, Sam. She’s staying with us.’

'So you can torture me and yell at me whenever you want? I’m so sick of you attacking me for no reason. I’m your sister.’

Dean fumed, 'And I’m your brother, so listen and respect me.’

'Oh, since you respect me so much I should respect you huh?’ I said sarcastically.

The brother I looked up to and loved so much was now someone I used to know. Worst part of it wasn’t the fact that we lost a great relationship but the way he was treating me and doesn’t realize that it’s hurting me. 'Dean, what happened to you?’

'What happened to me? Funny coming from the person that’s being a selfish bitch lately.’

Subconsciously, I slapped Dean across his face. How dare he called me a bitch. With that tone of voice, I knew he wasn’t kidding when he said it. He went out of line and now I definitely didn’t recognize who he was anymore.

Grabbing my duffel bag, I stuffed whatever junk I can find that was mine. I got my wallet, my phone and walked towards the door. As I turned the nob, I stopped and without looking back I rasped.

'You’re not my brother anymore.’


	5. Chapter 5

‘You’ve been doing alright?’ Sam gave me a soft smile.

I nodded, ‘Yeah… I’m still traumatized about the whole Alex thing but I’ll be fine.’

'I’m sorry it took me a whole year to come visit you. Dean and I’ve been busy.’

'It’s okay. To be honest, I didn’t think I was ever going to see you again.’

Sam frowned, scooting next to me as the couch squeaked. 'No matter how far you are, you’re my responsibility. Besides, I can’t miss your graduation.’

I smiled, 'Nice to know that I’m loved.’

'You know Dean loves you too.’

'Sam, can we not talk about him please.’

'Ever since you left, he’s been quiet. All we ever talk about is hunting and nothing else. Bobby and I are worried about him.’

I huffed, 'So now he wants to keep his runny mouth shut?’

'I’m serious, Y/N. Dean isn’t himself anymore. I’m sure he misses you.’

My voice became louder, fuming. 'Where is he then? If he misses me so much why doesn’t he come here and apologize?’

'You know him, he’s stubborn.’

With a confused look on my face, I continued. 'Sammy, why are you defending him?’

'I’m not. You guys are my family and I just miss all of us together again.’

During the bus ride back to UCLA after I left the motel that night, I felt guilty about how I ended things with Dean. There were countless times where I wanted to pick up the phone and apologize, but I just knew our conversation would eventually lead us to another fight.

'You’re talking to the wrong person, you know that right? He’s the one being a jerk.’

Sam stayed calm, despite my strong emotions. 'I was hoping you’d go talk to him.’

'Even if I do talk to him, we’ll just fight again. It’s not worth it and you know that.’

'Would you change your mind if I told you he’s here?’

That statement caught me by surprise, making my jaw drop. 'He came all the way here and won’t even come in?’

He shrugged, 'Go talk to him, Y/N.’

'Oh, I will talk to him.’ I quickly got up and headed out to the parking lot.

Sam caught up as he put his hand on my shoulder. 'Just don’t be too mad at him.’

I turned around to face him, 'You wanted me to feel bad for him yet he was here the whole time when he could’ve come talk to me himself. Of course I’m going to be mad.’

'Y/N…’ Ignoring him calling out my name, I approached the familiar Impala. 'Dean!’

The oldest brother turned around with a surprised look on his face. 'Wow, you’re coming to see me? How nice.’

'Quiet my ass.’ I recalled the conversation I had with Sam earlier. ‘You’re annoying as always.’

'Just tell her how you feel, Dean. The truth. Bobby and I know you’ve been acting strange lately.’

Dean opened the door as he let himself out the car, ‘The last time we saw each other, Y/N said that she’s not my sister anymore.’

Sam grunted, 'Stop being a child and just say what’s on your mind.’

'Do you want to know what’s on my mind?’ Dean took a step closer to me. 'You’re wasting your time here in college and I keep telling you but you never listened. Now I don’t give a shit because you’re not family anymore.’

'You never cared about me, Dean. All you cared about is what you wanted.’

Dean huffed, 'I wanted what was right for the family.’

'So you thought it was okay to scream at me instead of talking to me about it? Do you know how I felt all these years?’ Tears started falling from my eyes as I had flashbacks. ‘You made me feel like shit. The brother that I always looked up to, the person I trusted more than my dad turned against me and hated me for something that I genuinely wanted to achieve in.’ 

'You never once yelled at Sam for going to college, but once I even brought up the idea of wanting to go, you made me feel guilty. I’m sorry I want a normal life and I’m sorry I don’t have the desire to be a hunter, Dean. But all I wanted was for you to be proud of what I do even if it was something you didn’t approve of. ’

Dean continued to stare at me as I sniffled, his facial expression hasn’t changed a bit.

'I actually felt bad about how I left things before I walked out that door last year. I wished that I took back what I said about you not being my brother. I was too scared to apologize to you because I didn’t know how you’d react. But now I don’t. I hate you, Dean.’

He kept a straight face, 'Are you done?’

I chuckled out of frustration, 'Don’t bother coming to graduation tomorrow. Now I’m done.’ I turned around and walked back to my room as I heard Sam and Dean arguing in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

Jumping onto my bed, tears started streaming down my face. I didn’t know why I was crying, I should’ve seen it coming. That cold stare Dean gave me; I couldn’t believe that he was the brother that I loved so much growing up.

As I was burying my face into my pillow, I felt a soft touch on my shoulder.

‘I’m so sorry Y/N.’ I heard Sam’s soothing voice.

‘It’s not your fault.’ I got up as Sam sat beside me.

'I know.’ He wiped my tears with his fingers. 'I just somehow feel like I could’ve prevented this.’

Shaking my head, I denied his claims. 'No this is between me and Dean.’

Sam wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back to comfort me. 'I’m sorry. I really am.’

'I’m sorry too, Sam. You have nothing to do with this and you’re stuck listening to us bicker all the time.’

He chuckled as he pulled away from the hug. 'I’m your brother, I’m supposed to deal with it.’

I laughed, ‘Sam, can you stay with me tonight?’ 

‘Of course. I might take up the whole bed though.’ 

‘Having you here is worth the small space.’ I smiled. 

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

Graduation; The day that I’ve been waiting for all my life. I never thought that I’d ever attend college, let alone graduate from one. This was a proud moment for Sam and also for myself. A kid born into the hunting life will never imagine being in this position. Since Sam never got to graduate, I was glad that I got the opportunity to do it for him.

As they called me up the stage, I walked over to the front of the stage and received my diploma. Bobby and Sam cheered for me as I walked across the stage. Subconsciously I looked around for Dean; somewhere deep down, I thought that he might show up. Of course, he was nowhere to be found.

After the ceremony, I walked up to Sam and Bobby as they greeted me with a big, warm hug.

'Kiddo, I can’t believe you did this.’ Bobby smiled as he pulled away from a hug.

'I can’t believe it either. Feels so surreal.’

Sam chuckled, 'Don’t get a hold of yourself now, I’m still the smartest sibling.’

'We’ll see about that.’

As we all laughed, I caught Dean in the corner of my eye. As we make eye contact, my smile faded away. Sam noticed my facial expression change, 'Are you okay?’

'I saw Dean.’

‘Maybe he’s come to his senses and wants to talk to you.’ Bobby said. 

'Y/N.’ I heard Dean’s voice from behind. 'Can we talk?’

As I took a deep breath, I turned around, 'I’m done with your bullshit, Dean. We had 4 years to talk.’

'I know bu-’

'No. You can’t act nice whenever you want to. You made me feel like shit all these years. All I wanted was for you to be happy for me and now, I’m done trying with you. I know I had my share in this too but I just can’t anymore.’ Holding in my tears, I stormed to the bathroom.

Walking over to the sink, I grab paper towels and wiped few tears that fell down my cheek. Suddenly, the door flung open. 'This is the women’s bathroom. Leave.’

'Y/N, I’m sorry.’ Dean finally apologized.

'I don’t want to accept your apology. You’ve been nothing but a shitty brother. When dad died, you made me feel bad for missing him. When you called me a selfish bitch, you made me feel worthless. You should be happy I’m even talking to you right now. ’

Dean looked into my eyes, 'I know I’ve been a dick. I should’ve been there for you. I regret everything I’ve ever done to you these past few years and I’m so sorry.’

'Just tell me this, Dean.’ I shouted. All I wanted was the truth. ‘What did I do to you that made you hate me so much?’

'I don’t hate you, Y/N. I love you.’ Dean continued. 'It’s just dad just loves you so much. You’re his favorite little girl and I never got to have a father I wanted. You had a father that loved you and you still chose to leave the house anyway.’

As much as I was disappointing at Dean, he finally opened up to me. This was the closest we got to each other since I left the house for college. After all the years of wondering why Dean was acting the way he was, I finally knew the truth. ‘Dean, you know dad loves you too.’

A soft laugh escaped his lips, 'Did he? I was more like a soldier to him not a son. And when I found out that you had the Colt all along, I was furious. My whole life I tried to prove to him that I was worthy enough, yet he still gave you the Colt even if I was the only child of his that actually became a hunter.’

Giving Dean a soft smile, I comforted him. 'He gave it to me because he knew that no one will ever think that I’ll have it. Isn’t that basically a gesture for “you’re not good enough to be a hunter’s daughter?”’

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, 'Well, that certainly is dad for you. But in the end, I just wanted to be a hunter that he wanted me to be and make him proud.’

'You know, dad always told me to learn from you. He said that you were the strongest Winchester and I was nothing like you or even Sam. Sometimes I felt as though I didn’t belong. Maybe that’s why I wanted to have a normal life so much.’

Dean sighed, 'What a father he was, huh.’

'Mhmm.’ I hummed.

'That’s still not an excuse to treat you the way I did. I’m sorry, sis. I never got to support you through your years in college and I can never take that back. Seeing you up the stage, I realized how stupid I was being. I’m so proud of you, Y/N.’

I smiled, ‘Thank you, Dean.’

‘Can I hug my little sister now?’ Dean smiled nervously. 

‘Of course.’ I walked over to my brother, wrapping my arms around his neck. As a tear fell down my face, I closed my eyes and cherish the moment that I was waiting for all these years. ‘I love you, Dean.’ 

Dean held me tightly, ‘I love you too, sis.’ 

After a long embrace, he gave a genuine smile. ‘So, where are you taking off to next, Y/N?’

'Well, I was wondering if I can join you and Sam again for hunting? Felt good when we did it last year.’

Dean’s eyes widen, 'You came and got a degree for what exactly?’

'I know, I know.’ I chuckled. ‘But I miss it a little bit and besides, I can always have a career later in life. So what do you say?’

'I say let’s kill some sons of bitches.’


End file.
